Finding Love In The Wrong Places
by Annabe
Summary: It's Oliver's last year at Hogwarts. And this is going to be a difficult and fun year. With a Quidditch cup in his eyes and trying to find Miss Right.
1. Chapter 1

Finding love in all the wrong places

Chapter One

Oliver Wood was getting ready for his last year in Hogwarts. He was staring in the mirror, looking at his muggle clothes. He was wearing a dark green sweater with dark blue jeans. He was trying to fix his hair, when his older brother walked into the room.

"Cynthia is downstairs and she is waiting for you. You have to go, or else you will miss the train to Hogwarts. And no Quidditch" his brother Mark said.

Oliver turn away from the mirror and he looked at his brother. Then hit him in the shoulder. "I will not miss the train, and Cynthia isn't here. She takes forever to get ready."

"Oh fine. I am lying," his brother sighed. Then Mark sat on Oliver's bed. And he looked at a picture that sat on his end table. The picture was of Oliver and Cynthia sitting on a beach. "So when are you two setting the wedding date?"

Oliver looked over at his older brother with a glare of hatred. "You know that I am not dating Cynthia. I am dating Stephanie Miller. And I don't know what the whole family has against Stephanie."

Then Mark placed his picture on Oliver's end table. Mark then stood up and stood his head. "Just hurry up, or else you will miss the train."

Cynthia was sitting on the Wood's couch, when she saw Mark coming down the stairs. Mark looked exactly like Oliver, but he was two years older then Oliver.

"Is he coming down? Or is he self absorbed in the mirror again?" Cynthia asked Mark.

"The mirror," Mark smiled. Then Mark sat on the couch next to Cynthia and he placed a piece of her red hair behind her ear. "He thinks that you aren't ready yet. I think he is trying to have the perfect outfit for Stephanie."

"I still can't believe he didn't see her this whole summer. Haven't they been dating for like two years, and her parents still don't know" Cynthia said.

Then Mark laughed and they both looked over toward the stairs to see Oliver walking down the stairs.

"About time" Cynthia muttered under her breath. Then Mark laughed some more.

"What was that about?" Oliver asked.

"Nothing that considers you Ollie. Cynthia and I have been catching up since I don't get to talk to her. You like to hide her from a lot of people you know" Mark said.

Then Cynthia rolled her eyes, and she looked at Oliver. "Well we should get going. I mean you won't get to talk to everyone about Quidditch if we miss the train."

"Oh yeah, we have a lot of new plans for Quidditch. Thanks for working with me again this summer Cynthia" Oliver smiled.

They arrived at 9 ¾ station was filled with a lot of wizards and witches waiting to go back to Hogwarts. Cynthia and Oliver were trying to find their other friends. George and Fred had both jumped on top of Cynthia. All Oliver did was smile and laugh at the three of them. Cynthia was in the same year as Oliver. But she had made friends with George and Fred. He couldn't believe that George, Fred and Cynthia were such close friends. Oliver knew Cynthia very well, and he didn't accept that the three of them would be such close friends.

"Well how did the summer go Wood?" George asks him.

"Cynthia had helped a lot this summer with planning some new Quidditch plans. So I know that they are going to work…" Oliver had continued on his little speech.

And Cynthia had rolled her eyes and helped set off a couple of the twins pranks. Oliver felt like he was talking to a wall.

"So where is Miss Miller? Are you going to try and find her Wood?" Fred asks him.

"No, since her parents are still here. I have to wait until we get on the train" Oliver explains.

"Why would you date someone that has rules like that Wood? I mean you have plenty of other girls that you could choose from. Like Cynthia here. She is a mighty fine girl and she is single" Fred said.

Then Cynthia started to cough, and she had patted her chest to clear her throat. "Well I am going to get a compartment before they are all filled."

Oliver was sitting in the compartment with Cynthia, Fred, and George. He was sketching some more ideas down for Quidditch. He was also quite because he was thinking about what Fred had said on the platform. He couldn't date Cynthia though, because they were like brother and sister. At least that is what Oliver thought; maybe Cynthia didn't think that they were brother and sister.

"Are you two going to stay quite the whole time?" George asked.

Cynthia turned her head away from the window. And she looked at the three boys. Then she turned her head back to the window. "I am not talking to you guys anymore."

"Don't you think that is a little too harse" Fred told her. They just saw Cynthia shake her head no.

Then the twins looked over at Oliver to see if he had anything to say. But he was back into his book. Then everyone turned their heads to the compartment door opening. They saw Stephanie Miller who was a tall girl with long black hair and grey eyes. Stephanie was in the Ravenclaw house.

"Oh hello Stephanie" the twins said in unison. Cynthia just turned her head back to the window and sighed. "Pay no attention to her; she is having a bad day today."

Stephanie then kissed Oliver on the lips. "I have to sit next to the window or else I will get motion sickness."

Cynthia had rolled her eyes and she stood up and left the compartment. Oliver then went to follow her and he grabbed her arm forcing her into his chest.

"Yes?"

"What is your problem?"

"Nothing Oliver. Nothing at all. I am just going to find somewhere else to sit because I don't want to ruin your princess' fun" Cynthia forced a smile.

All Oliver did was just watch her walk away. He saw her walk into the next train car and then he went back into the compartment with a fake smile on his face.

Cynthia leaned up against the door and she started to cry. _Why didn't Oliver follow her? Why didn't he fight for me? I guess he doesn't care about me after all._ Then leaving those thoughts, she went to find another compartment to sit with.

Cynthia had founded a new compartment to sit with when she found Cedric Diggory, Katie Bell, and Roger Davies. They were surprised that Cynthia wanted to sit with them.

"What happen to Oliver and the twins?" Katie asks her.

"Stephanie decided that she wanted my seat, and I have been dealing with enough stuff today that I didn't want to start anything else" Cynthia explained.

"He is still dating her? I saw her hanging out with Scott Powers this whole summer. Apparently she is going to get married to him the next summer" Cedric told Cynthia.

"What?" Cynthia asks him.

"Yeah, a lot of people are talking about it. It is supposed to be the wedding of the century" Roger explained.

"Huh, well I know who isn't invited to the wedding" Katie smiled.

"Well good. I wouldn't dare on going anyways" Cynthia smiled right back at Katie. Then she stuck her tongue out at Katie.

The next thing they knew George and Fred had entered the compartment.

"Why did you guys decide to join us?" Cynthia asked them.

"Apparently we are rude and mean. So Oliver kicked us out or else we would have two-a-day practices" George said.

"So we left" Fred said. "Well that is a good thing. Because if you would have given us two-a-day practices I am pretty sure I would kill you. Then Alicia and Angelica would kill you also" Katie smiled.

Oliver was still fooling around this his plan book for Quidditch. Stephanie wouldn't stop playing with her long black hair that she just put into a ponytail.

"Oliver…we need to talk" Stephanie said. Oliver closed his book and looked at Stephanie. Then Stephanie had kissed him on the lips again. "I don't think you should hang out with Cynthia anymore. I think she is a bad influence on you."

Oliver started to laugh at the remark that Stephanie made. And his laughter subsided when he saw that she was serious. "Are you serious?" Then Stephanie nodded her head. "She is my best friend. We are basically brother and sister. I love her with all my heart. That would be like telling me I couldn't talk to my brother anymore."

"Maybe you shouldn't talk to him either. Both of them don't like me as it is. And they think I am this bad influence on you. They also think something is wrong with me because I won't introduce you to my family. They need to go" Stephanie said.

Oliver looked at her with a half smile. Then shook his head, "I don't know what you want me to say here Stephanie. I am not going to stop talking to my brother or my best friend because you are paranoid."

Stephanie had snorted then licked her lips and rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you would want to give up this for her."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter Two

Cynthia was having fun on the train hanging out with Katie, Roger, Cedric, George and Fred. She was wondering what was Oliver up to. But after that she didn't put much thought into it. Then the temperature of the train went down as the rain seems to be coming down harder now.

"Does anyone else think that it is cold in here right now?" Katie asks.

Everyone expect Cedric had nodded their heads. Apparently he didn't think that it wasn't colder in the compartment. Then everyone felt a jerk of the train that it was stopping.

"Are we at Hogwarts already?" Roger asks.

"No…we can't be" Cynthia answered.

Then the power went off in the train. "Lumos" Cedric said. He could see that the girls were getting scared. Roger put his hand on top of Katie's to reassure her, while George and Fred were holding each other. Cedric looked at Cynthia and she had looked at him. She knew that he was concern about her and she smiled because at least he cared, unlike Oliver.

Oliver was sitting on the seat and Stephanie had clutch onto him. He looked at her and then shook his head.

"Oliver what is happening here?" she ask him.

"I don't know. Why don't you stay here and I will find out ok?" he asks her.

Stephanie then gave him the little puppy eyes and he had sighed. "Fine you can come. But you can't get in the way."

Oliver walked out of the compartment and Stephanie was clung onto his arm. Which if something came out he wouldn't have his wand arm to help him.

Cynthia was rubbing her arms, as she felt goose bumps prickled on her skin. Katie started to shake from the coldness in the air. And now Cedric was feeling the cold also.

"Cynthia are you ok?" George asks her. He asked her that when he saw her grab her head like she had a headache.

Roger, Katie and Fred had also grabbed his head in pain also. Then the door flew open and there was a dark figure standing at the doorway. The figure went over to Cynthia first. It then touched her cheek and Cynthia cried out in pain.

"Get away from her you freak!" George yelled.

Then Cynthia fell to the floor, looking lifeless. The figure then went over to Katie, until Oliver had hit the dark figure. "Get away from them!" Then the figure left them alone. Oliver walked up to the compartment, and then saw Cynthia on the floor. "Is she ok?"

George was on the floor also, holding Cynthia like she was a doll. "She is freezing. I don't know if she is ok. Isn't there a Professor onboard the train?"

"Yeah he was all the way in the back of the train though" Cedric answer him.

Roger and Katie got up and then went to the back of the train to find the Professor. Oliver stood over Cynthia and George. Stephanie then put her arm around his waist.

"Come on Oliver, I don't want to be here anymore" Stephanie told him.

"No, Stephanie I want to make sure that Cynthia is ok. If you want to go back then leave. I am not leaving her here by herself" Oliver told her. He looked over at Stephanie and she didn't look pleased.

"Oliver, why don't you come down here and hold her. You might be warmer then me right now" George said.

Oliver sat on the floor and held onto Cynthia, he had felt George, he was right Oliver was warmer then George. He started to pat her hair hoping that she would wake up soon.

"Is she going to wake up soon?" Cedric ask Oliver.

"I don't know. I hope so" Oliver answered him.

Katie and Roger ran up to the compartment. They were both out of breath because of something that they heard from the Professor. Katie then looked over at Oliver and she sighed.

"Apparently Cynthia wasn't the only one to pass out from those things. Harry also passed out" Katie said.

"Harry Potter?" Fred asks.

"How are Ron and Hermione?" George asks.

"Yes, it was Harry Potter. Ron and Hermione are fine. The Professor said that he will be over soon. After he makes sure that Harry is fine" Roger said.

Cynthia then starts to come around and saw everyone looking at her. She had a little smirk across her face.

"Well I would say that I was loved" Cynthia said. Then she started to shiver uncontrollably. Oliver just held onto her tighter.

"Are you ok?" George asks her.

"I am freezing. And my head hurts a lot" Cynthia told them.

"Then I suggest that you should eat some chocolate" a tall figure in ratty old cloaks said. Everyone looked at him, and he walked into the compartment which was packed already. He handed Cynthia some chocolate. "I think you will also need to go to the hospital wing once we get back to Hogwarts."

"The hospital wing? Do you think that it is that serious?" Katie asks the Professor.

"Yes, dementors are nasty. And they seemed to given Miss Annabel a good scare. Just like Mister Potter. I suggest that you just eat the chocolate and try to put warmer clothes on. I will be back to check on you" the Professor said.

They watched as the Professor left. Cynthia opened the wrapper and looked at the chocolate. It made her feel sick.

"You have to eat it" Oliver told her. But all she did was shake her head no at him. "Please Cynthia eat the chocolate it is supposed to help."

"No, I don't feel well. Just leave me be Oliver. Stop acting like my father" Cynthia told him. Cynthia then reached her arm to George and Fred and they both helped her up. She then sat in the seat next to Cedric. While not taking her eyes off of Oliver the whole time. "I am fine Oliver. Just go back to your own compartment. This one is quite crowded."

Oliver stood up and Stephanie placed her arms around him. But he didn't care for it. He just stared at Cynthia. "Why must you always get angry when I try to help you?"

"Because you don't really care" Cynthia answered him.

Katie, Roger, George and Fred just looked at the ground. Cedric had placed his hand on her back to let her know that he would support her. Oliver then hung his head and left the compartment. Stephanie looked at Cynthia.

"You are a horrible friend to Oliver. I have no idea why he would want to be your friend. The next time I hope the dementors kill you. Or else you will be saying good bye to Oliver when he marries me" Stephanie had a smile on her face that Cynthia didn't like.

"In your dreams" Cynthia hissed at her.

Oliver sat in his compartment and stared out the window. When Stephanie walked in and sat next to him. She placed her hand on his face to turn him to her. Oliver finally turned and looked at her.

"See I told you, Cynthia doesn't like you anymore because you are with me" Stephanie said. "She rather sees you sad and depressed than see you happy with me."

"She is just mad that I am choosing someone like you over her. She cares about me. And she doesn't want to see me hurt by someone like you" Oliver answered her.

"She has nothing to fear, Oliver you know that I love you and that I want to be with you forever" Stephanie said.

"Sometimes Stephanie I have the hardest time believing that. I have been with you for two years. I have never met your family and of course I see in the Daily Prophet. That you are engaged to Scott Powers" Oliver said. Stephanie then couldn't look at Oliver anymore. She just stared at the floor. "You think that I am a complete idiot. That all he cares about is Quidditch that I wouldn't dare to read something like that?"

"Oliver please…I love you. I don't love Scott" Stephanie said. Now she had tears running down her face.

"I really do have a hard time believing that" Oliver said.

Cedric looked over at Cynthia, and he could see that she was still tired. He let her lean on him. Katie looked at the two of them and she had a smile on her face. Cedric was surprise that the Weasley twins had tone down their noise.

"Are you going to eat the chocolate soon Cynthia?" George asks her.

Cynthia looked over at George and she forced a smile to her face. "When my stomach tells me that it won't decide to throw it back up. I promise George I will."

"I didn't want to start to sound like Wood. I know how much you hate it when he acts like your father instead of your friend" George said.

"He just wants to do what's best for me, since I know how much he cares about me" Cynthia said.

"If he cares so much. Why did he leave with her?" Fred ask.

"I don't know the answer to that question. Maybe one day I will" Cynthia said.

Cedric started to pet her hair, and she looked up at him. She then smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back. When Cynthia smiled it was contagious.

"So that was an exciting train ride huh?" Roger asks everyone. And everyone started to laugh. The compartment started to come back to live again.


End file.
